


[Podfic] Halle-fuckin-lujah

by Cherlocked (cher69)



Category: Justified
Genre: Actually crushingly sad, Alcoholism, Angst, Closeted, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sad, With a fine edge of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked
Summary: Tim runs his thumbs over the battered book cover rubbing at the words Eddie Coyle in the title. Watching Raylan stride out of the Eastern Kentucky District office one last time has him all twisted up inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halle-fuckin-lujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914837) by [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked). 



> Thanks to MrsRidcully and Jonjo for lending me their ears on this. 
> 
> I am still not sure I got the audio fade ins and outs right but oh, well. That's Jeff Buckley on guitar here and there.  
> Back to writing for me. :)

Download MP3 [40.7 MB] 29.40 minutes: [Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByRvYCR2HC8lY21rSlhYa0FEZ3c/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bbb7zpj5v81fcdo/%5BPodfic%5D_Halle-fuckin-lujah.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what went into making a podfic. I don't seem to be able to write works are the short enough to read aloud, so I figured if I was going to podfic any of my AO3 stories, it should be this one.  
> And now I know exactly what goes into making a podfic. This feels hella more intimate than writing--even writing sex scenes doesn't feel as soul-baring as reading the words aloud. 
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr if you wanna chat or just ogle Tim and Raylan in the same environment.  
> [Cher-locked](http://cher-locked.tumblr.com/)  
> [Mouth of this Holler](http://mouth-of-this-holler.tumblr.com/)


End file.
